<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor's Pets (Jehanne/Combeferre/Courfeyrac) by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802834">Professor's Pets (Jehanne/Combeferre/Courfeyrac)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt'>ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, femme!Jehanne, professor/students AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professor's Pets (Jehanne/Combeferre/Courfeyrac)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor’s Pets (Jehanne/Combeferre/Courfeyrac)<br/>
Combeferre was 29 years old, quite young for a tenured professor. He had graduated from his university program at twenty-two years old, and immediately started his master’s program. Once that was done, he had had a job teaching high school for a couple years, but quickly decided that he needed more intelligent conversation, so he got his doctorate in the history of Revolutionary France, and was subsequently hired by his alma mater to teach three sections of Western Civilization, and one history elective on European Revolutions.<br/>
It was in his elective class that he first saw the couple. Courfeyrac was quite a looker with his curly brown hair, cute, charming, and bubbly, a total ray of sunshine. Jehanne, his girlfriend, or so Ferre had assumed based on the flirting and giggling between the two, was downright beautiful, she had a laugh that could light up a room. He knew it was wrong, but he felt such a need to have them in his arms. It was nearly painful to think about, he dreaded the class he had the two of them in because it was torture that he couldn’t have them.<br/>
One day, Ferre decided to let class out early and sit in the library to do some research for the book he was writing. He heard Jehanne’s unmistakable giggle, then a gasp, then, no, it couldn’t have been a moan. He got up from his spot and followed the noise to see Courfeyrac on his knees, under Jehanne’s skirt in the back corner of the library. He let out a gasp of his own.<br/>
Jehanne’s eyes snapped up, “Oh shit!”<br/>
Courfeyrac stopped and stood quickly, “Dr. Combeferre! Um…no one ever comes back here…um…sorry…”<br/>
Ferre stammered out, “Oh no, forgive me, I just heard Jehanne and I came to make sure she was okay…”<br/>
“You won’t tell will you?” Jehanne asked, “You could join us if you’d like?”<br/>
Ferre blushed, “No, I won’t tell. I-I shouldn’t. It would be completely inappropriate.”<br/>
Courf grinned, “Come on, live a little, Doctor. Meet us at the hotel down the street tonight, let’s say…eight? Bring some wine? We’ll be waiting eagerly.”<br/>
“I suppose…as long as no one were to find out…” Ferre nodded, “I’ll be there.”<br/>
“Oh great!” Jehanne went over and pecked his cheek, “See you then, cutie.”<br/>
That was four years ago. Now Combeferre lived in a large apartment with his two lovers, they had a dog, a cat, and a finicky cactus.<br/>
Ferre came home from work one fine afternoon to find Jehanne standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner, and Courf with an almost guilty look on his face as he sat at the table. “Hey, sweetie,” he kissed her cheek and went to Courf to kiss him hello as well.<br/>
She grinned, “Babe can you look in the oven for me?”<br/>
“Why is it broken?” Ferre asked. He went to the oven and opened it. He tilted his head, “Why is there a burger roll in the oven?”<br/>
Jehanne giggled, “What’s another name for that?”<br/>
“A bun?”<br/>
“And where was it?”<br/>
“In the oven?” Ferre tilted his head.<br/>
“Say it altogether, babe.”<br/>
“A bun in the oven,” Ferre said and his eyes went wide, “Oh my god!” he beamed and ran to her picking her up and kissing her. “You’re pregnant?!”<br/>
Jehanne nodded, “I found out last week, I had my first appointment this morning!”<br/>
“We’re going to be daddies!” Courf got up and joined them in their celebration.<br/>
“I have one more surprise for you both,” Jehanne smirked.<br/>
The two boys looked at her quizzically.<br/>
“We’re having twins.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>